Parasaurolophus
Parasaurolophus is a Hadrosaurid (sometimes called a duck-billed dinosaur) from approximately 76.5–73 million years ago (late Cretaceous). It is a herd animal feeding on the park’s rich vegetation. The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it was a snorkel for when the animal was in water, others felt that it was used in combat. We now know that it serves for display and for communication, allowing the animals to remain in contact over distance by amplifying their haunting, beautiful cries. Story Creation Parasaurolophus was created by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they spent their early lives being raise by the workers there. The clones resembled the species Parasaurolophus walkeri, but their crests tended to be shorter and more curved. They were also shorter than the real animal, being 7 meters (23.25ft) in length instead of 10 meters (33 ft). In a Parasaurolophus herd, there would be a member that would observe the surrounding area for any threats to the herd and would alert it if there were any nearby. They had two skin variations, citrine and beige. Their crests would vary in color as well, with some having black, dark gray, and purple crests. From the research conducted by Dr. Laura Sorkin and her assitant David Banks the coloration of their crests were unique for each social clique. The size and shape of the crest would varriy in each herd. When the clones were a few months old they would be transported to the neighboring island Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. There were many that lived in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) The endorsement team saw a herd of Parasaurolophus at the Watering Hole of the Brachiosaurus Enclosure though they seemed to have been more awestruck by the enclosure's titular Brachiosaurus rather than the hadrosaurs. When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security systems, the Parasaurolophus in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure were able to roam freely. It is unknown what happened to the Parasaur populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel evacuated the island with the Parasaurs that were under their care being freed by them or by the hadrosaurs freeing themselves. In the wild, they countered the Lysine contingency by eating Lysine rich plants. They had a wide range of territory on the island. In the east, they coexisted with Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, and the large Mamenchisaurus. In the west, they lived alongside with Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Stegosaurus, even forming mixed herds with the related hadrosaur Corythosaurus. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) The InGen Hunters captured a Parasaurolophus that their leader, Roland Tembo, named Elvis because its crest resembled a pompadour like Elvis Presley had. This individual would later be freed the Gatherers Nick Van Owen and Dr. Sarah Harding the following night it was captured by the hunters, though it is unknown if the Parasaur survived. Infant In 1999, InGen was in possession (or had created) an infant Parasaurolophus. When Simon Masrani went to oversee the genetics company a year after he had purchessed it, he got to hold the young Parasaur. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) When the search group for Eric Kirby was running from the Velociraptor pack who they encountered in theInGen Compound that Billy Brennan (one of their members) stole eggs from, they ran through a mixed herd of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus that was outside the InGen Compound. Later, Parasaurolophus was one of the many dinosaurs that Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family saw on a riverbank. Jurassic World Parasaurolophus was one of the many dinosaurs that lived as an attraction for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World. The juveniles, unlike the originals, had crests at an early age. They lived in the Gyrosphere Valley, Cretaceous Cruise, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, and the Gallimimus Valley. The Parasaurs in the Gyrosphere, Cretaceous Cruise, and Gentle Giants Petting Zoo resemblance the previously created clones in the Lost World. However, the Gallimimus Valley Parasaurolophus' skin was a mixture of tan and brown with their crests having a mint green lining and had a longer and more curved crest. This could mean that the Gallimimus Valley Parasaurs are males and the Parasaurs in the Gyrosphere, Cretaceous Cruise, and Gentle Giants Petting Zoo are females. During the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, Gray Mitchell and Zach Mitchell saw several Parasaurs during their time in the Gyrosphere Valley. It is unknown what happened to Parasaurolophus populations created for Jurassic World after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015.